Once Upon a Time (Video Game Style)
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: Basically Once Upon a Time, but where Video Game characters get cursed with false memories and sent to our world.


**Hope you guys enjoy this, please review this after you read the chapter. I enjoy feedback!**

Flashback

It was a beautiful bright day in the Mushroom Kingdom, when Mario

made one of many excessive journeys to Bowser's Castle to save Princess Peach.

When he arrived at the castle, he slowly walked up to the entrance. When the entrance opened, he walked in and fought off Koopas, Para Troopas, and Dry Boneses as he made his way through the castle.

When Mario made it to the end, he fought off Bowser. And like every time, he one and saved the Princess.

After defeating Bowser, he got Peach out of the cage. "Mario, I can't tell you enough how grateful I am to have you," Peach said with a smile.

"Oha Peach, I love you and I'll always be here for you," Mario said as he smiled at Peach. The two then left Bowser's Castle.

Flashback Ends

A young man named Max, who had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a killer mustache who wore a similar outfit to Mario for his plumbing job, walked into a bar for a drink one night after he finished his his hours for the day. He lived in Brooklyn, New York.

He was also there to meet a girl. He walks into the bar and sits on a stool next to a woman who has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Cassidy," Max said as he looked at her with a smile. "Oh Max, hey," a smile grew big on Cassidy's face when she saw him.

"How are you doing this evening Cassidy?" Max asked trying to create conversation. "I'm doing fine, my day has been relatively decent which is normal," Cassidy said. "It's interesting he you like to dress like Mario.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ruin your day." Max looks at her for a few seconds. "Wait what," Cassidy said in confusion. "Well you see I'm a plumber during the day, but at night I'm a bail bondsman.

Cassidy's gasped and then threw her drink she Ordered on the ground causing wine and glass to go everywhere.

She then gets up and runs out of the bar. Max followed behind to detain her. "Freeze now!" Max shouts. Cassidy continued to run ignoring Max.

Max sped up and eventually caught up to Cassidy and detained her. He then dropped her off at the police station and then headed home.

When Max got home he walked into his one person apartment and plopped on the couch. After a couple minutes he heard a knock on his front and got up to answer it.

When he opened the door he saw a young blonde haired blue eyed girl who was about ten years old. She was wearing a red sweatshirt, ripped jeans and all black checker board slip on Vans.

"Hello, are you Max Lopez?" The girl asked. "Yes?" Max questioned in confusion. "Do I know you?"

"Well, no," the girl said. She then walks into the apartment. "Woah girl, what are you doing?" Max questioned again.

"Well, I'm Madison Rex and you're my father," she stated. "That's not possible, I don't have a daughter," Max said in confusion.

"Well, did you get a woman pregnant ten years ago?" Madison asked. Max then started to remember that he did.

"Well, she gave me up and I was adopted." Madison stated. "Well anyway, you're the son of Mario and Peach from Super Mario Bros."

"Wait, you're telling me that my parents are video game characters?" Max questioned in disbelief. "Yes!" Madison shouts.

"I need to get you home to your parents," Max said. "Where do you live?"

"I live in Virtualville, Massachusetts," Madison said with a smile. "Really, Virtualville," Max said as he widened his eyes. "Like Virtual Reality," Max scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay let's go." Max rolled his eyes as he followed the small girl out of his apartment.

Flashback

Bowser who is wearing a white suit and white top hat walks into the ball room of King George's castle where Mario and Peach were having their wedding.

Mario was wearing the Same thing as Bowser and Peach was wearing a white wedding dress. "What's going on here!" Bowser shouted in anger.

"This is supposed to be my wedding!" Bowser stood in front of Mario and Peach furiously. "Bowser scram!" Mario shouts in annoyance.

"You know what, I'll give you this one, but soon I will cast a dark curse I got from an evil being from a magical land. And I will take away all of your happy endings."

Bowser then stomped out of the room and slammed the doors.

Flashback Ends

Max and Madison were driving in a bright red Volks Wagin Beatle through the dark night they eventually passed a a white sign that read, Welcome to Virtualville.

Madison then directed Max to 540, Pixel Street which was the address where she lived with her father Kobe Rex and step mother Jane Mason Williams.

Jane Mason kept her maiden name. When Max and Madison pulled up to the big mansion the two of them got out of the car and walked into the front yard.

Kobe who was the mayor of the town ran out the front door and grabbed his daughter in a hug. Kobe world long coats and had blonde spiky hair.

"What happened to you Madison?" Kobe asked in worry as he let go of her. "I found my real father!" She wined as she ran inside the house.

Kobe then looked over at Max and frowned. "So you're Madison's birth father?" Kobe asked as he walked up to Max.

"I guess so," Max sighs. "What's up with her?" Max asked. "She seems to believe everyone in this town are video game characters. She told me that I'm the son of Mario and Peach."

"Well I'm not surprised since you dress like Mario," Kobe said. "She has been thinking this ever since my wife bought her a Nintendo 64, and it annoys me," Kobe said as he rolled his eyes.

"What I don't like is that she thinks I'm Bowser the darn evil turtle, for Christ's sake she thinks I'm a damn turtle. And She also said I casted a curse which brought everyone here with false memories."

"Oh wow," Max said as his eyes widened. "Well I better get going." "You're Hell right you better!" Kobe shouts. "I don't want you thinking you're just going to be allowed in Madison's life because of this."

Max then got in his car and drove off. He then parked Olin front of Todd Turner's bed and breakfast because he felt he needed to stay extra so he could check on Madison.

He walked in and standing there in front of him was a a brown haired midget boy. "Hello, I'm Todd Turner," the boy said with a scratchy sounding voice and a big smile.

"I would like a room please," Max said. "That'll be two thousand dollars a night," Todd said. Max sighs. "Well that's a lot, but here's the money." Max then handed Todd two thousand dollars.

"You will be staying in room 404," Todd said as he handed Max the key.

It was the middle of the and Madison couldn't sleep, she was sitting at her window in her room and smiled when the clock tower at the center of the town struck 1:14 PM, finally moving for the first in the twenty eight year long curse.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Kobe Rex is Bowser, Jane Mason Williams is Princess Peach, and Todd Turner is Toad**


End file.
